Vampire love
by richard-divine
Summary: this the story of two friend who fall in love but not before a fight


This is a tale of two lovers albeit not in the conventional sense.

Our story starts in a world where the word humanity describes vampires not humans.

In a far off country known as Vascolun lives a young vampire named Kurenai Sakura a young man who has the ability to control and manipulate the atomic structure of anything he comes across, his best friend Rin Matasho is your average cool guy being a jock and all its expected, who can control any liquid substance.

"Hey Rin" I said with my obvious glee. "Hey, what's with you this morning?" Rin asked, he for some reason looked afraid of what I was going to say. "I'm excited about today, can't I be happy to be back at school"I said knowing he may not buy that. "Ok if you say so." he said, thank god for him being half half-witted, "Oh and remember I'll ask again later" he said. God damn it.

Ok class take out your maths books, the teacher said. ….. two hours later... oh thank god that's over I hate algebra and he knows it, he said. "Yeah he's so out to get you, its math calm down." I said "lets just go to PE".

In the changing room I rushed to get changed because I hate being half naked around other guys, after getting changed at record speed I darted outed of the changing room just in time to meet Ino Fujikaza. "Hey Ino how was bio, I cant stand that teacher how can you sit in the same room as that weirdo" I said just as Rin caught up with me and Ino. " I just listen to the biology that comes out of his mouth and forget he's a creep" Ino said as the PE teacher came round the corner.

"Ok class today were going to be running laps" the PE teacher said as we all groaned. While we were running laps Rin overtook me and Ino twice seeing as me and Ino couldn't be bother over exerting ourselves. It was when we were finished running that Rin stopped to talk to us " You two always take forever to run laps, I never get to talk to ye" he said , " ya but you run too fast for us to keep up" I said.

He turned and went straight to the changing room in a huf. "what's wrong with you mister cranky pants" I said when I had caught up to him, " you your my problem you always act so faggoty and I have to stand up for you when they mock you during practise" he said nearly shaking.

" So what they thing I'm a fag, big deal all I care about is what you think of me, so unless you think I'm a fag I don't give a crap" I said as if it was a speech which my life depended on. I got changed so quick he didn't have time to follow me as I went to my locker, I was angry that he thought he need to protect me let alone defend my sexuality even I was thankful for that. He has some nerve though going off in a huf I used to keep up with him before I became friends with Ino at least she wants to hang out after school.

The days final bell sound so I headed towards the music room. On the way I was repeatedly reminded of the fact he never said that he doesn't think I'm a fag to my face. As I pushed open the door to the music room I could hear the ever familiar laughter of my classmates as the were watch Ino firework display which always had a comical element. "hi guys having fun are we" I said happily we then got organised for our jam session it was always fun just to sing our favourite songs and we always tried to work them into to our monthly pep concerts.

I started as usual but instead of my up tempo beat I went for something more fluid so I sang airplanes by B.O.B Feat. Haley Williams of Paramore I had Jacob fill in for the male vocals seeing as I was singing the female ones. After I was finished I sat next to Ino who instantly asked me if I was Ok to which I said it was nothing. After music I said bye to Ino and the rest of our group and started my walk out of the school when I noticed Rin standing outside the front door.

"what are you still doing at school you don't have practise today" I said with a cutting tone in my voice. " I wanted to make sure we were Ok after today you kind of avoided me for every class" he said sympatheticly , " I'm fine were still friends don't worry I just a little pissed off with you ok".

"Wait why in the name of god are you made at me I haven't done or said anything" he said shocked " That's exactly it you have done anything with me in ages and you what hurt me the most is that you never said you don't I'm a fag earlier" I scream nearly crying and then I just ran home, up the stairs and into my room throwing myself onto my bed distraught.

When my mom came home from work she came upstairs to ask if I was Ok cause I never ate the meal she had left for me, I opened the door and walk past her saying that I was perfectly fine and nothing was wrong just saying I was tired after today so I went straight to my room for a nap.

After eating my supper I went back up stairs to do my homework but I couldn't concentrate on it so I did what I could so I wouldn't get in trouble and went straight to bed trying not to think of my totally screwed up day.

The following morning I got up and had a shower my mind was still a mess after what had happened with Rin yesterday and I was in no mood to deal with him today. "hey honey what's up your awful quite that's not like you" my mom said as I was rummaging through the fridge. " there's nothing wrong mom I just don't feel like talking I'm just really tired k" I said to my mom so convincingly that I should have won an award for most convincing lie of the year. "Ok if your really Ok I'll leave you alone then" she said as she left to go to the work.

I got dressed and packed my bag for school. " I really don't want to talk to him today" I thought to my self as I locked the front door, as I was walking I thought of the many possible out comes of today, the most likely was that we would cease to be friends but that would devastate us both.

I got to school before to many people were there so I went to the library to read a book or two before anyone could bother me. Just as I left the library the bell sounding the start of school so I went to my locker but just as I rounded the corner I saw Rin waiting for me there.

I turned to walk away but he had already spotted me so I picked up the pace. " Kurenai, wait up" he yelled as I sped away but he caught me " hey we need to talk but I can't do that if you don't stop and give the chance" he said just as I turned and hit him open palmed across the face.

" if you want to talk then good for you but I don't so just leave me alone" I said as I turned to walk away, the killing thing was that he didn't even try to stop me from leaving him there. I went through the day ignoring practically everyone I even skipped music to go home with a mind devoid of Ino's prying.

It was around five pm when the door bell rang but I ignored it but then it rang again. I opened the door and standing in the door way was Rin, I attempted to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot which was beyond stupid cause it hurt him like hell. Feeling sorry for nearly breaking his foot I sat him down on the couch and gave him an ice pack for his foot. " I'm sorry about your foot but why are you here I told you to leave me alone didn't I" I said blankly before he could ask if I was Ok.

" I want to talk that's all please just hear me out" he said pleading, " you have ten seconds" I said and then three seconds later he was standing right in front of me, and in the following two he was hugging me. I tried to to push him off but he tightened his hold and then without warning he said " I couldn't care less if your a fag or not, cause truth is..." he paused and then I froze waiting for what was to come next.

And while I stood there waiting and frozen his lips accosted mine, tongue searching for an entrance and against my wishes my mouth opened and allowed access, he pulled away and in a whisper he finished his sentence " I love you Kurenai".


End file.
